Erasmus Hadwin Rourke
by P.L.S
Summary: Sacraficing his identity to save Hogwarts the Boy-Who-Lived is banished and lives as a ghostwriter in New York until Draco comes and says his name.


**_  
_**  
So, were you named after some rich ol' uncle or somethin' too? she asked.

Her name was Agatha Wingate and she was just leaving the DMV as he was too, both had commiserated in the lines over the lost time and ended up talking about a number of topics, which now stemmed to names. He wanted to say, No, I stupidly did a ritual spell without looking at the sacrifice and ended up giving over my name, connections, and my life in general and unless a trustworthy foe of that life finds me and calls me by name without knowing what happened or why I can not even lay eyes on my old friends and family. Not that I care about family.'

Yeah. Mostly as a device to get a bigger chunk of the estate. he said. It was a lie. Everything was, and yet it wasn't. His name was no longer Harry James Potter, he no longer had green eyes, his scars were gone, and he was a bit shorter than before. He was Erasmus Hadwin Rourke, born in England, now a citizen of the US, and always wondering if it was all for the best. He didn't dare go to the wizarding areas of New York, so he had no news of the civil war in Britain. All in all, he was scared that his spell and his death' hurt the light.

Figures. My mom named me after some aunt or somethin' as a ploy to get them to take me in. It didn't work. She really ticked off her family somethin' good, they won't even talk to me when I tracked them down. Agatha sighed and stretched her arms towards the sky. Family, my ass.Tell me about it. I was always the skeleton in the closet, literally in the closet. They didn't think I deserved a room until I was eleven. Erasmus smiled bitterly then looked at his watch. He had an appointment in fifteen minutes to talk to a publisher about going on staff as a ghostwriter. He fished out of his billfold a business card.

Here, I have got to get going. But ring me up some time and we'll have lunch or something as we complain about crap families and living as a ward of the state. Agatha nodded and assured him that she would call soon. Erasmus grinned as he flagged down a taxi and asked the cabbie to take him to what was hopefully his next place of employment. Not that living off of short stories and poems wasn't nice, but he really wanted to be in a position to eat three square meals every day and live somewhere that didn't scream urban ghetto.

Agatha was a pleasant surprise as he went to go get his drivers license changed from New Hampshire to New York, he hoped that she would call. Not for any romantic lesion or some relationship apart from friends. It was odd, even now that he had time to go out on dates and he had freedom from scrutiny, he just wasn't attracted to anyone nor did he feel a need to do anything with anyone.

It was best to get his mind off of that strand of thought and onto one centered upon work, writing. It wasn't glamorous or magical, but he could do it well enough and it paid most of the bills. Besides, it was going to be a long time before anything happened to allow him to reenter the wizarding side of life. He didn't even look like Harry Potter any more. His eyes were the biggest change, the left gray, the right a grayish purple. His head was shaved and he had a thin loop of silver in his left eyebrow and a series of loops on both ear lobes.

No, it would take a miracle for anyone to see Harry Potter in Erasmus Rourke.

Rourke. How may I serve? answered the young man with a flourish as he pulled out his cell and flipped it open in one fluid motion.

Hey, Quill. You might not want to answer like that. Some poor soul might take it as an invitation. It was Agatha, who having discovered that there was not one part of his name that could become a nickname, started calling him Quill because he wrote neater with the quills he had about his flat than with the ball point pens that almost everyone used now. Even his agent and bosses all knew to either ask for anything typed or written with a quill if they wanted to be able to read it.

Nah. It's all the rage to come off as a rent boy while answering your he replied with a smirk that he knew Agatha could hear over the line. He knew because she growled in frustration with him.

Anyhow, I called to invite you to a wonderful little party-ish thing my dormmates are dragging me to at this club. Erasmus snorted, sure, it was just some club. That's what she said last week about the horridly kitschy 60's club.

Just wear leather. she said. He frowned.

Just what is the name of this establishment, where leather is needed? came the meek answer and Erasmus mentally swore a blue streak before replying.

That's a bit kinky, Ags. I do not do SM. he said coolly.

Please. Just come to keep me company, we'll scope guys and guzzle rum, just like always. You can make as many nasty comments and snide remarks as you want. she was begging. Erasmus sighed.

Okay. Leather it is. You know you are so paying for my drinks. Agatha let out a breath.

You are the bestest friend ever, Erasmus. You know that, right Quill?Sure. I'll meet you at the front of your dorm at 9.Sweet! Girls, Quill's on! she called out and he hear echoes of girlish squeals and shouts of glee. He also caught comments about his ass, mouth, eyes, and other things that he did not need to hear about himself. No wonder they were going to the SM club, half of the girls he heard were more twisted than a out of shape spring.

Ags, I'm hanging up and counting on you to defend my virtue from your clique of fetish minded maenads. Bye. He hung up the phone and started to wonder. What does a twenty year old ghostwriter wear to a fetish club that will allow him to fit in but clearly say, I'm not here for the fun, just because my best friend dragged me here.'

In the end he settled on making a few modifications to the costume Agatha's dormmate Diane the fashion major designed for him (even if he told her that he would never have occasion to wear the outfit she guilted him into taking it. It was her term project after all.) He showed up on Agatha's doorstep in the once purple but now snow colored leather trousers that had lavender cords loosely holding the artistic slashes together, a silver white mesh top, and boots that were the same color as his trousers.

He was just thanking his lucky stars that it was late spring and warm out as the troop of girls stormed out and greeted him. In the confusion one of the girls put purple butterfly wings that he knew was rave attire on him, then someone else threw some body glitter on him. He tried to take them off but under the pouts and Bambi-eyes of seven girls in dark colored revealing outfits (some with whips to add to the flavor) he caved. Then they started in with eye shadow, lip gloss, and other bits to turn their pet writer into a fairy. He was just happy that Agatha saved him from two of the more physical and forward girls by pulling him into a taxi with her.

she said softly with wickedly roaming eyes that belayed her guilty tone. Erasmus told her that she should stop lying, laughed, and told the cabbie where to go. He didn't miss the amused eyes of the middle easterner. He put an arm about Agatha's shoulders and squeeze as they sat back for the ride. She was dressed in a brown leather miniskirt, golden stiletto sandals with straps that wound up to her knees, and a gold halter top that brought out her highlights all the more. Both would be seen as subs by the patrons tonight.

Don't worry about anything. We'll loose the horde in the club and find a nice quiet spot to drink until we don't care anymore. He smiled, Besides I did need something to write about for my next story.Sure, Quill. I really do feel bad about the wings. Even if they are kind of hot. Erasmus smirked.

You could join me as a fairy to night. she laughed and nodded. She already knew he was a wizard, and had taken to the idea of him being magical with ease. Quickly he conjured up a set of red gold butterfly wings and cast a quick spell that coated her with golden glitter.

Too bad you can't make my hair red. she said and one quick charm later her brown and gold locks were scarlet, ruby, and gold.

Now, I proclaim you, Lady Flame. he said and she giggled.

Sure thing, Lord Ice. she shut up as the taxi stopped in front of the club. They got out and tried to get in line, but the bouncer called them both up front. And the doorman greeted them warmly.

Go on in, haven't seen creativity like that in months. he said as he waived the cover charge. As they stepped in and tried to get to a table both were asked to dance repeatedly by many faces. In fact, no one had a chance to ask twice.

Quill! Should we go dance? Agatha shouted over the loud thumping music. He just nodded and together they entered the throng and this time danced with whomever asked. Erasmus ended up dancing with a guy who he had to admit was rather attractive. He was taller than the five foot two writer, not that it is hard to be taller than me' thought Erasmus. He was also very pale colored, blond hair in lazy short bed head spikes, light eyes, white skin and encased in dark greens and black.

So what's your name. the guy whispered into Erasmus's ear.

Just call me Quill. Everyone but my doctor does.Why Quill? he asked as his hands danced over Erasmus's torso.

I can't write legibly in ink without one. Besides my name just does not lend itself to shortening. he answered as he ground back into the other's lap.

So, what's your name?Erasmus. Yours? Erasmus stopped and stood stalk still as the name his his ears and he heard that high born accent that was once hidden. He turned around and looked, really looked at his dance partner.

You are aren't you, Malfoy. He coldly said and walked off the floor too the bar where he fully intended to drink until he forgot that he had danced in a muggle club with a man he knew to be a Death Eater. He had thought Malfoy was attractive! If he weren't such a sophisticated man he would shout Squick' at the tops of his lungs at the very idea that Malfoy was kind of, sort of, maybe good looking.

Quill, what's wrong? asked one of Agatha's roommates. She must of followed me to the bar' thought Erasmus. It was of course the only one of the girls to get the fact that he just wasn't interested in sex, and the only one who Erasmus was sure could break him in half. Jessie was well on his way to joining Agatha in his very small collection of friends.

He's in shock because he knows me. said a cool arrogant and very British voice. Malfoy had followed him, he felt the trailing of those hands coaxing his face to turn to see the Death Eater in muggle garb. Erasmus met the gray eyes with defiance, And wonder of wonders, I do indeed see my old schoolboy enemy in your eyes, Erasmus. But how is it that you inhabit a body that you were not born to. Jessie frowned and got between Erasmus and Malfoy with her right hand grazing the bullwhip that Erasmus knew the former cowgirl knew how to use.

Back off, bubba. Quill obviously doesn't want to chit chat. Erasmus couldn't help the appreciative smile, but she was a vision in her red vinyl outfit and short black hair, she even had fake devil horns nestled in her hair. Her being at least a foot taller than him and maybe ten pounds heavier also made for a rather intimidating sight too.

Erasmus started touching her arm, I'm going on back to my flat. Tell Ags, and watch out for her. I don't care how much she has seen, she still trusts that people are basically good. Tonight, I think she's more than ready to be made a victim. Erasmus didn't mean to but he glared at Malfoy as he made his request. Jessie looked at him and nodded.

You're the sage, Quill. I'm sorry I stepped in. I know you can take care of yourself, magic-boy. she said. Erasmus smiled at her, other than Agatha, Jessica from New Mexico was the only one to know of his being a wizard. It normally didn't come up, but when it did it was always while Jessica was reaffirming her trust in him. Odd, that. She waltzed away and swept Ag out of some bloke's arms to tell her of his news. Malfoy was still standing there with his arms crossed.

Erasmus fished out a business card and did a bit of wandless transfiguration to get a quill and a bottle of deep violet ink from a straw and a glass of tequila. After he finished his quick note and blew on the wet ink he gave the card to Malfoy. Erasmus sighed then made his way to the door.

With any luck the conditions would soon be met.

He was sitting on a bench, watching the dog lovers with their mutts playing on the large green of Central Park. It was his lunch break, he actually had a set schedule while helping a football star write his heart wrenching' tale. It was all bullshit, but Erasmus knew he was picked because he could make anything sound real and invoke the appropriate emotions.

So, the great Harry Potter is playing muggle while England is in tatters. proclaimed a mocking voice that he knew too well. He had spent the entire weekend playing over every memory he had of the blond brat.

Indeed. Not by choice, but it works. replied Erasmus casually as he looked over at the dark robed figure who was holding a white mask with flecks of red shining upon it, If anything, the light should thank you. Now that confused Malfoy.

I sacrificed my identity and connections to preserve Hogwarts' wards. I was cast here, well actually, I was cast to New Hampshire, given my name and body. I found it easier to live in the US as a wizard playing muggle than as a pure wizard. I see you are still following your old ways. Erasmus sniffed and pointedly looked at then away from the bloody mask.

You still didn't tell me why the Light is going to thank me.Why, Malfoy, Erasmus smirked, It's because you met the one condition that was stopping me from even looking upon my old friends photographs. I can now kill Voldemort without worrying about pain for hearing their voices and death for just saying Shit. You used this as a time to rest and prepare, not just to relax as a muggle. Malfoy paled, I know your already powerful, that quill and ink. You did that without a wand or word, right? Erasmus nodded and looked at the dogs and their people again, It's rather amazing isn't it?What? You doing wandless magic? You preparing for war? Me playing into your hands so nicely? What?None of that. I mean, that as small and connected as this world is that our little disturbance in a first world country's backyard is so over looked. But it won't be for long, and well, humans... We have a long history of hating and destroying that which is different. I imagine that it will end up something like the X-men story line if Voldemort persists. Maybe he'll play Magneto, or maybe some pureblooded Gryffindor will. I could see a good Slytherin like Snape or Zabini becoming Professor X. And you haven't a clue what I am talking about, do you?No. I don't know what you are talking about at all. It's rather annoying. Erasmus smiled and stood.

With any luck you won't find out. If you want to see me again, learn to use a phone or a computer. with that Erasmus left the pureblooded Death Eater watching the muggles and their pets.

Agatha watched as Erasmus magically packed a knapsack and prepared to go back to England. He had just finished _Only A Few More Yards_ (The Giants' quarterback's autobiography'. Erasmus personally felt it should be classed as fiction, bad fiction at that. Luckily, he was only the ghostwriter) and requested that he be put on hold due to personal reasons. When the chief editor asked for more of a reason, Erasmus said that he was finally going to finish his first novel. All Editor Simms asked was that he get first crack at seeing if it was fit for press after Erasmus finished. He agreed to the condition and left the offices. Agatha and Jessica were the only ones who knew that Erasmus already had three novels finished and his fourth and fifth books in editing stages. They were also the only ones who knew where he was really going.

Quill, I wanna go with you. Cowgirl does too. Agatha said with a slight whine, You know I've been gettin' pretty good with a gun and Cowgirl can kick your ass.Ags, Jessie can only kick my ass when we're doing plain boxing. Kickboxing, Kenpo, and the rest, I beat her every bloody time. Jessie may want to come but she knows it's pointless to beg and won't waste her breath. Erasmus said with unbridled exasperation.

Well, a muggle perspective might help you out. Agatha said. Erasmus threw a book into his bag and scowled.

Deal with it. You are safer here. Trust me. You don't have a defense against magic like wizards and witches do and I don't know what I'd do if you or Jessie were hurt because of me. I know that you have tons of skills that most wizards would overlook but all it would take is one spell to drive you to a gibbering madness. If I do need your help or Jessie's, I will ask. But until then, please, please just stay. Agatha looked totally defeated.

she stood and walked out of the room then out of the apartment without a word or a glance at the now stunned and pained Erasmus. Neither of them knew that they both only got to sleep that night because they cried until they were exausted, and no one knew that she would be the last friendly face that the wizard once known as Harry Potter would ever see again.

Erasmus would go back to London, then to Hogwarts to reaffirm the spell. However, not one person would understand his absence and in the end Erasmus would lose hope of ever winning with friends at his side. He would defeat Voldemort and invoke a rather powerful magic to kill the Death Eaters who were beyond changing their minds. It would be another sacrafice spell, but this time it would cost him his life. Agatha would find out about her best friend's death via Jessica who would be contacted by a confused Draco Malfoy.

Of course, Harry Potter's friends would be bewildered as two American muggle women entered St. Mungo's cornor's office with Draco Malfoy in tow. They would all protest as the three morn over the lost hero and then the shorter of the two women would start in on a tirade that would cause all their hearts to drop and the taller woman would start playing with a muggle handgun with a viscious glare given to any who dare talk to her esxept for the other American.

But at least Potter saved the world, right?


End file.
